


Valentines Day

by EzzyAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosspost from FF.net, originally posted on  02-01-11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

Nami grinned as she skipped over to where Robin was sitting. She had been observing the older woman for a while. The archeologist was reading. Once in a while she would sip her coffee or look around.

"Robin?"

Robin looked up from the book and smiled.

"Yes?"  
"Do you know what day it is?"

"No. Sorry."

She turned back to the book. Nami sighed in annoyance.

"It's February 14."

Robin looked at her, surprised.

"If you already knew then why did you ask?"

Nami rubbed her temples in frustration. How long would she take to get a hint?

"It's Valentines day."  
"Oh. I never liked Valentines day."

Once again, she returned her attention to the book. Nami stood there, gawking. After a brief period of silence, Nami decide to retry.

"Well, why?"  
"Why? Why what?"

"Why don't you like Valentines day?"  
"I never saw the appeal of it. And I never had anyone to spend it with anyway."  
"Well, what if you had someone?"  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe if you spent it with someone this year."

"But there's no one."

"Maybe there is."

Nami grinned. Robin looked at her for a moment, apparently thinking.

"There isn't." she said and returned to the book.

Nami resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall.

"Why, don't you want to try spending it with someone?"

"But...There is no one who likes me like that."  
"MAYBE there is."

Robin looked at Nami again, who held her breath in anticipation.

"Nami?"

Nami grinned once again.

"Yes?"  
"I really want to finish this book today."

Nami growled.

"Robin, I know you're new to having people who actually care about you...But GODAMMIT, HOW THICK ARE YOU?"

Robin stared perplexed at her.

"Don't you know what I'm trying to say?"  
"...One of the guys likes me?"  
Nami sighed.

"Better than nothing. It's not one of the guys."

"Then wh-"

To Robin's surprise, Nami quickly bent over and kissed her. The navigator grinned widely and quickly left.

Robin stared at the door for a few seconds. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Maybe I should start celebrating Valentines day more often."


End file.
